Forever Isnt forgiven
by YansYans
Summary: Inuyasha Relizes that he doesnt love kogome he tries to find who he does love but on a meare hair he finds koga loves him..will the who hang together or will inuyasha's father tare them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was walking down a dirt path and found a flowing river he stopped and looked at it and saw kogome going near him and inuyasha said to kogome that he was going to get a drink of water at the river. So then inuyasha walked slowly down the green grassy hill and sat down and got some water into his hands and drank it then he looked up at the sun and sighed and headed back up to the group of kogome, miroku, sango, kilala, and shippo.kogome smiled at him sweetly and ran with her bike up to inuyasha and with her free hand she grabbed his hand in hers. Inuyasha blushes softly and said,"kogome why are you holding my hand?!" as he pulled his hand free.kogome felt tears swell up in her eyes she yelled at him," well sorry inuyasha I can't be as self-centered as you at least I care about sombody!!"Miroku sighed and whispered to sango,"here they go again" as he sighed his right hand snuck up to sangos butt and started rubbing it sango blushed and slapped him in his face and yelled,"PERVERT!"And sped up her pace.

Inuyasha yelled back," WELL WHO SAID I DIDN'T LOVE ANYBODY??" then Inuyasha turned around angrily and ran the other way from kogome.then kogome stopped walking as shippo said;"kogome is there something wrong?"Kogomes eyes were stung with tears as she said to shippo,"no shippo ill be allright"then she said to herself," I just hope inuyasha is all right too..."inuyasha stopped running to catch his breath.koga was walking down the same path as inuyasha and noticed him catching his breath then he slyfully said under his breath," what inuyasha can't you breath enough after running?" then inuyasha's eyes darted straight to koga and retorted," look who's talking you mangy wolf" then inuyasha stood up fully and turned around and walked away.koga smiles and said," well I maybe a wolf but at least I care for kogome and will treat her with respect then what you do inuyasha."Inuyasha stops in his tracks and turns around and said angerily,"well say that to my face you god damn wolf!" then koga smiled softly and said it again then inuyasha came charging right at koga with his fists.koga moves to the left and inuyasha stumbled onto the ground and stood up as fast as he could then to inuyasha's surprise there was a different look in kogas eyes then what he has seen before.inuyasha slowly back's away not knowing what's going to happen next. Then koga ran up to inuyasha and whispered in his ear softly," good bye inuyasha night night" then koga knocked out inuyasha.inuyasha fell to the ground with his face turned into the dirt.koga sighed heavily and said," well now where to take you where kogome won't find us...ah I know where" then koga picked up inuyasha and put him onto his shoulder and started running as fast as he could until he found a deserted cave. He softly put inuyasha down and tied his feet and hands up so that he couldn't leave the cave then koga walked softly out of the cave and sat on the eage of the cave and said to himself," now I can tell my feelings for inuyasha...I really hope he will understand and I hope he loves me back"Inuyasha's ears twitch and inuyasha wakes up suddenly and yells," WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING AROUND HERE?!"inuyasha tries to stand up but falls back onto his stomach and mumbles a few curse words to himself.

koga is walking down the dirting path and followed the scent of naraku as he thought to himself,"what?!how can he still be alive inuyasha and kogome killed him!!" then he hured and evil crackle behind him and the voice said with a little chuckle," hello koga are you still wanting revenge over your dead comrads"koga got his claws ready and said at the voice," show yourself naraku!"a figure jumped down from the trees and said," who is this naraku im not him I am iame!"iame came out of the trees and said," well isn't that a good impression of naraku koga?"koga was confused and yelled at her," what the hell are you doing?! I could of fucking killed you for that god damn you!!" Iame turned around and said," well I have bad news from the mountains its about gramps..."as she had her hands crossed together. He walked behind iame and said," what happened to gramps? Is he all right Iame?"as he came behind her she turned around and saw a caring look in koga that she never noticed before.iame was shocked on what she saw in him and replied,"gramps…died and now everybody is fighting who is going to be the leader and I want you to be the leader koga you could be a great leader for all of us wolf demons and the other people from the tribe are waiting if your going to take your rightful place koga…".koga sighs to himself and thinks," what should I do I can't go back to the family because I still have to deal with inuyasha….wait inuyasha?!what am I thinking god damn it I forgot about him!" then koga blurts out to iame," I gotta go tell inuyasha that I love him!" then he runs off as fast as he could. Then he finally realized what he just said and he yelled," god damn it!!" inuyasha finally got back onto his back and was laying down so he wouldn't make blood turn up for any demons to smell and inuyasha thought to himself," god damn him where is that god damn wolf once I get free im gonna kill him for doing this to me!" Koga hured what inuyasha and said to him from out side of the cave," well Inuyasha you have too kill me if you want to be free…"inuyasha looked up and noticed koga outside of the cave and yelled at him in a menacing tone," well then get over here and I will kill you no problem!!"koga chuckles to himself and then walks inside the dark cave and started a fire with some fire wood that was already there then koga sat on the other side of the fire so inuyasha couldn't reach him. Then koga said softy," well inuyasha there is something I want to tell you that ive been wanting to say but never had the time or the courage of it." Inuyasha looked at koga with confusement and wonder on what his next words shall be. Koga then talks slowly with more sensere tone,"im in love with you inuyasha and I always will be and nothing can change that." then to inuyashas surprise koga was crying on what he just said to him inuyasha looked at koga softly and replied," well then I guess my feelings has changed as well since me and kogome aren't together any longer" then inuyasha struggles to get to koga and fell on his chest when he reached him koga blushes softy inuyasha looked up into Koga's eyes and saw something he never saw before inuyasha blushed as well then suddenly inuyasha felt his arms and legs were free he felt his soft left hand touched kogas face as inuyasha leaned into koga.koga didn't stop Inuyasha for any second then koga felt inuyasha hot yet soft lips touch his own soft lips.inuyasha closes his eyes as they kiss he feels surcure,and happy. Inuyasha hugs Koga and holds him and takes out kogas long black velvety hair and strokes it.koga smiles to himself as tears stream down his face inuyasha wipes those tears and say in a whisper," don't cry koga I don't want to see you cry"koga nods and lays his head on inuyasha's chest and falls asleep.inuyasha smiles and goes to sleep as well as the fire dies out on them.

Then a few weeks later…..A morning koga was up before inuyasha and went out to the river and started to take off his armor when he was sitting near the edge of the bank he took off his own foot anklets and went into the cold yet refreshing river he smiled since his hair was still out he dived under the water to get his hair wet.inuyasha wakes up a few moments later and saw Koga leave inuyasha got up and followed Koga secretly and say koga undressing,Inuyasha blushes hard as he watches his lover undress but koga hured a rustles in the bushes and koga sat in the water and said,"inuyasha come out I know that you're here don't try to hide besides I want you to join me.."inuyasha stands up fully and see's kogas eyes were full of lust and happyness.inuyasha smiles and walks up to the bank of the river and takes off his sword and then he takes off the first layer of his red kimono top, then he unties his white shirt and takes it slowly to taunt Koga. Koga then smiles and inuyashas tempt to make koga want him more. Then inuyasha puts his hands to his pants he feels his heart beat fast as he unties it in front Koga. Koga blushes as he watches as he tries to take his eyes off inuyasha but can't he tries to fight it harder but he still loses it.inuyasha feels his pants are getting baggier and lets go of the fabric that was holding up his pants. He feels his pants slide off his body he looks at koga who was still staring straight at inuyasha they both blush at each other. Then inuyasha walks toward the water and put his foot into it and shivered koga smiled and put his hands out to inuyasha and said in a childish voice,"come on inu baby come over here to daddy." then inuyasha laughs and puts his full body into the water and walked up to koga and kissed his soft lips hard and full of passion as inuyasha closes his eyes as well as Koga. Then inuyasha says in a whisper tone," well im here now what are you going to do Daddy?" Koga smiles a lusty smile and kiss inuyashas neck softly with a little nip he looks at inuyasha and said," this is only the start of what im going to do with you inu love so expect more from me later.." Then koga turns away and walks a few steps away from inuyasha and starts to get his hair wet with shampoo that inuyasha took from kogome. Koga then sneaks up on inuyasha and nips his neck a little harder, inuyasha smiles and turns around and nips koga back for his little game inuyasha plays with koga's black hair to inuyashas surprise koga was pushing inuyasha closer to the bank. Once they both get to the bank koga kisses inuyasha's lips hard full of the lust and passion that he had for him as he feels his hand stroke inuyashas body.inuyasha feels pleasure flow thou his body as they kiss then inuyasha moves one of his hands over kogas back until he finds his ass and squeezes it softly with a little push onto himself. But koga didn't listen to him but ignored his request but continued to kiss inuyasha's wet body with his own soft lips. They both feel each others hard body's on each other they kiss more passionately as they get more and more lust inside them they move to the bank of the river and got out of the water having her bodies dripping wet of the soapy shampoo that koga had used on his long velvety hair.inuyasha felt his heart beat faster as he lays on top of koga.but koga nugues into inuyasha and made himself on top of inuyasha inuyasha was shocked on koga just taking control like that but he was happy then koga said in his lusty tone," no you don't inuyasha Im the only dominate person that's on top of you ok?"as he smiles he strokes inuyasha's chest with his finger.Inuyasha nods koga smiles as he is over inuyasha. then inuyasha smiles and starts to stroke his penis to tease koga This makes Koga let out a little moan of pleasure as koga does the same to inuyasha but softer as it was his first time having sex of being gentle and carefull.this pleasure made inuyasha go mad with pleasure all over his whole body then inuyasha let out a gasp for air and kisses koga more then one and with little nips on kogas mouth. Then inuyasha started to pant as they continue to tease each other then he said,"p-p-please koga stop I-I-I can't take this any longer please stop."koga did stop and kissed inuyasha one last time before saying,"ok you want me to stop and I will listen to you."Inuyasha smiles and strokes koga's hair and whispered, "we better get moving along before anybody come's along." but to there unknowing that somebody was spying on them the person chuckled quietly and tried to come out of the bushes unnoticed but koga and inuyasha said in a mad tone," you come out of those bushes or we cut you to pieces!" then miroku rized out of the bushes and sighed and said," sorry for finding you two here." then Miroku looked at them both wide eyed and also said," do I even want to know why you two are naked?"inuyasha was red of embarrassment that they were caught. Then they stood up straight and koga swam to the other side of the river and got his armor and came back to inuyasha's side of the river and started to put his armor back onto his wet body.inuyasha did the same thing with his clothing and said to miroku,"what do you want here monk? And why were you spying on me and koga you have no right for doing it to demons of our status. Then miroku sighed to himself and said aloud," I came to watch you two making sure that there weren't any fights. And in a little whisper to himself," and to see you bathe inuyasha." Then inuyasha and koga said," what was that last part monk?" but miroku shook his head out of his own mind. And said,"oh nothing Koga…nothing" But koga didn't believe him and kept on what he hured to himself.inuyasha looks at miroku and smacks him on the head and passes miroku out and Inuyasha grabs Koga's hand and starts running away from miroku.

(END OF CHAPTER 1)

Yansyans:hey everybody its yansyans the writer i hope you like this story

inuyasha:what are you doing to me you damn fic lover?!

yansyans : ; um inuyasha let them deside there the reader

inuyasha: i dont care how could you put me with that mangy mutt!!

yansyans:calm down i know you love him...

inuyasha:blushesyea so what?! hey u better rate this or lazy here wont

type.

Yansyans: inuyasha shut up!sit


	2. Chapter 2

family madness

Inuyasha and koga held each others ands and were walking down into a little village and noticed a little Buda on a stone inuyasha smiled at it and gave it some rice balls that he had taken from kogome.then to inuyasha's left he noticed a monk wearing a purple kimono he looked at the man in the face and in wonderment it looked like miroku but pushed it out of his head and walked away.koga looks at the man as well and then turns away his nose and then starts to walk to the side of him. Then suddenly the monk lifted his head and saw inuyasha and he said,"ah inuyasha there you are ive wondered where you two went." Then he got up and shook off his kimono and walked up to inuyasha and patted his head."inuyasha slapped off his hand and yelled at him," What the hell are you fucking doing you fucking idiot?!"

inuyasha turned around and said to koga in a tone that made miroku shiver," come on koga lets leave so we can talk or something.."then he started running koga smiled to himself and started running after him.miroku stood there shocked on what just happened here and said to himself," I promise myself that I will not be gay unless inuyasha is there with me."inuyasha started to stop slowly wanting to wait for koga to catch up with him but to his surprise koga was right next to him.

Kogome was walking near her bike with sango and kilala on her side she smiled at them both and said aloud,"sango im going home I don't want to be in the feudal era if inuyasha isn't with me."sango was shocked on what she hured she said to herself," Well I want her to stay here with me I guess ive fallen for her charm but unlike inuyasha I would love her more then anything." then kogome looked at sango with a confused look and said," Um sango why are you staring at me like that?"sango looked away with embarrassment of knowing that she was staring at kogome.then they both stop to find inuyasha and koga kissing each others lips kogome was shocked she couldn't believe on what she was seeing she gasped hugely that made koga look at kogome he stopped and inuyasha said to kogas gently ," Hey koga what's wrong not like kogome was right here looking at us."

then Koga said in a whisper," um babe turn around you won't believe who it is." Then inuyasha turned around and saw kogome looking straight at him. he started to walk backward shocked on who was next to sango he screamed," Kogome stay away from me I don't want to see you any longer." kogome started to cry hard and yelled back," so what I don't care. SIT SIT SIT!" then inuasha fell into the ground three times hard and after he got up he ran away from her and the word sits. Koga ran after inuyasha as he yelled to kogome,"im sorry about this kogome but I love inuyasha not you goodbye!" They ran off as fast as they could koga caught up with inuyasha and asked in a wonderment," why aren't you going to talk to kogome yet inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had replied in a sad tone yet a tone that was very calming to koga,"well for starters she would tell me to sit until the end of time and second of all she's not the one I love koga and you know that." then inuyasha kissed koga while they were both in the air feeling the wind clash against there face with hair blowing over there eyes and mouths. Then they stop into a little town that barely had money so inuyasha got them a hotel room to sleep in.koga entered the hotel room and smiled it was little but he didn't expect much since coming from him he was a wolf wasn't he? Inuyasha had started a fire and said to koga,"hey koga we need to talk its nothing bad or anything its just we need to talk a little bit more then just our bodies ok?"

Koga nodded his head and sat near inuyasha to hear every word that he was going to say to him inuyasha started to say,"koga what would your clan think if you were in love with a man? I mean like a demon man not a pesky human man but more like me?"Koga thought for a moment," I don't know I never thought about the things that would happen to me but I don't care what happens to me I care about you inuyasha."But koga said,"I truly don't know inuyasha I think I would get kicked out and be a wolf that was banned from his own tribe but that wouldn't happen to me since im the leader of my own tribe right?"Inuyasha don't worry if they found out im sure we would explain everything to them."Inuyasha sighed to himself and said,"yea I know that koga but still….

what would my father think of me being in love with a man I mean its not a bad thing to me but to him its like being a human I think, And besides the fact that if he found out he would try to kill you so that I would be with a woman for some odd reason after losing his wife he's become bitter " And I don't want my father to be angry with me since I brought him back to life with the shikon jewl"and surprising I haven't seen my brother in a long time so I don't know if he is back with my father or if he is still traveling to hunt me down for the tensiga. Koga sighed heavily and said to inuyasha in a calm sweet tone," well inuyasha my love don't worry about it well figure this out in the morning ok?"as he kissed him softly on the lips then caressed his hair and rose to walk into his bed and fall asleep.

Inuyasha still sitting up thinking on what he said," I wonder if kogome hates me now and does koga truly love me for who I am or is he using me?"then he looked at koga and walked up to him softly and kissed his cheek and went into his own bed and dazedly went to asleep.

(end of chapter 2)

Inu: What the flying fuck!! kogome went lesbian?!

koga: it doesnt suprize me one bit

yansyans:um...yea no duh?where were you inuyasha?

Inu: --i give up...

Koga:reveiw for my awsome story...stupid inu

Inu:what did you say?! runs after koga


End file.
